SoMa NSFW Week 2014
by Dragons4ever
Summary: A collection of smut for my favourite OTP, for their nsfw week as the title suggests.
1. Caught

**A/N:** **OK, so I actually have two fills for this particular prompt. The first was my knee jerk reaction to it and the second was after I'd written the first and actually gave the prompt some thought. I hope you enjoy them both though neither is particularly smutty. But fear not! All the rest of them are.**

* * *

**Fill 1: Sneaky Kitties**

**Blair catches Maka going to town on herself. You can guess who she was thinking of.**

Blair never really liked it when her kittens fought. Sure, it was amusing, and even a little cute, when they bickered because they were like an old married couple and _so in love with each other_ but she hated it when they _fought_. They were loud and angry and there would be so many negative emotions clogging the air in the apartment until they made up that it made her twitchy.

All she wanted to do was take a little nap before work but her kittens were screaming at each other in the kitchen.

She sighed and crawled under Maka's bed, hoping they would stop soon so that she could have her cat nap.

The front door slammed and she sighed again, this time in relief. That meant one of them had left. It was most probably scythe-boy, considering he was the one who usually walked away when they fought. Drawers slammed and banged in the kitchen for a minute, then everything was silent.

At least until Maka burst into her room, muttering loudly about idiotic albino weapons and stupid, _stupid_ boys. She sat down heavily on her bed, probably crossing her arms and hunching over, still mumbling. The she sighed and pulled her legs up onto the bed. From the shuffling, Blair guessed that her kitten was probably lying down and was either going to take a nap like her or read a book.

The cat closed her eyes and relaxed, glad that she was finally going to be able to relax.

"Mmm."

Blair opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. Was that...?

The girl above her inhaled sharply and the covers rustled as the she shifted.

"So-mmm, _Soul_."

Blair's eyes widened. It was! Maka-chan was masturbating! And while thinking about scythe-boy! She smirked triumphantly, she knew it, _she knew it_! She knew her kittens liked each other more than friends or partners or whatever it was they called themselves. Despite feeling a little awkward, the elder woman was content to simply stay put and wait out the younger girl. Besides, a kitty never worked at a cabaret without becoming comfortable with other people's sexual lives.

Maka hiccupped and shifted again, moaning muffled slightly, presumably by closed lips. Blair closed her eyes, prepared to block out the sounds when everything went quiet. Her gaze rose to the mattress above her in confusion. Surely Maka-chan hadn't finished already, nobody was _that_ sensitive.

"B-Blair?!" Maka screeched and said cat's ears flattened back on her head. The bed sheets rustled as the girl moved and her head appeared over the side of the bed, looking down at Blair. "What the hell are you doing, you pervert!?"

"Nya, Blair was here first!" she exclaimed. "It's not her fault Maka-chan didn't check to see if she was alone before going to town."

Maka's face flushed deep red. "You damn cat!"

She reached a hand out for the purple feline but Blair retreated out of her reach. "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" The hand continued to grab for her so she decided to use her new-found knowledge. "I'll tell Soul-kun!"

The meister paused. "You wouldn't," she hissed.

"Let Bu-tan out and she'll promise not to tell."

The hand reluctantly pulled back and Blair cautiously crawled out from under the bed, transforming into her human form before Maka could try and grab her by the scruff of her neck or, even worse, her tail.

The two women watched each other, one wary, the other excited.

Blair smiled mischievously. "Y'know, Maka-chan would be a lot more _satisfied_ is she told scythe-boy about her little _problems_~."

The girl on the bed flushed some more and made to swipe at the cat. "Damnit Blair, you know I can't do that."

The cat pouted. "Fine." She placed a manicure hand over her heart and lifted the other one up solemnly. "Bu-tan promises not to tell Soul-kun about what she saw or heard today-" Maka relaxed slightly "-but only if Maka-chan lets her buy her a gift."

The blonde tensed again. "What kind of gift?" she said slowly.

"Well, if Maka-chan must go on her own, she should at least have something to help her." At Maka's confounded look she added, "Bu-tan knows a nice place that sells high quality vibrators."

Maka screeched in embarrassment and launched herself at the cat.

* * *

When Soul came home later, he found a very smug magical cat and a very flushed meister. He thought it best not to ask. At least he was able to sort out the issue with his partner that evening over dinner.

He assumed that Maka's new found calm and relaxed attitude afterwards was to do with them making up. He didn't know what else it could be. And if she was a little twitchy for the week after their fight whenever he went near her chest of drawers, well, she was weird anyway, that wasn't anything new. And if Blair kept sending him weirdly smug looks every time she saw him with his meister, well, she was on a whole other level of weird.

He didn't think of it till about a year later when Maka stutteringly admitted she had a couple of vibrators hidden in one of her drawers after one of their recently acquired heavy petting sessions.

The Maka-chop he got when he asked her to show him sometime was probably warranted.

* * *

**Fill 2: Time Can Only Cause Pain**

**In which Soul decides that no matter how cool a watch is, it probably isn't worth wearing it when hair is easily caught in it.**

As he pushed their apartment door open, Soul found it very hard to detach himself from his meister. When she pushed him back against it once it was shut to continue mapping out each of his sharp teeth with her tongue he guessed she wasn't too fussed about it.

He moaned into her mouth when he cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her against him, moving her to undulate against his hips. She sighed and tangled a hand in his hair to hold his face against hers while the hand still gripping the lapels of his jacket held his body against hers. As though he would try to move away, the thought made him want to smile.

While his tongue was busy being stroked by hers in a way that almost made him weak in the knees, he slipped a leg between hers, spreading her legs while pulling her closer still with the hands on her ass.

The ruffled skirt of her dress rose easily as his thigh moved between hers till her core was pressed against his thigh. Gently, he pressed his leg up so that there was a small amount of pressure to her pussy.

She shivered in his arms and her tongue paused for a moment. His eyes cracked open from where they had been closed in bliss to meet her hazy green ones. He reluctantly pulled his tongue from her mouth so he could grin at her, before lifting his leg again and pulling her against him sharply so that she rubbed against his thigh in the most delicious way.

Her head tipped back slightly as she moaned softly, clutching at him. He moved his hands slightly so they were less on her ass and more on her hips so he could move her against his leg and make her ride him. She keened and moaned as she moved, the friction only adding to the heat rather than satisfying it. He was too gentle!

With her head tipped back, his eyes roamed down her smooth, pale neck. He leaned down and started pressing soft kisses to the left side.

"Tell me what you want Maka," he murmured against her skin, teasing it afterwards with his tongue. Her hair was in the way so he lifted his right hand to pull it back so it hung down her back rather than over her shoulder.

"I wa-_ah!_"

Soul was startled by her cry of pain and froze. "Wha-"

"My hair!" she exclaimed and he tried to pull his hand free, only stopping when she grabbed his wrist. "Your fucking watch, dumbass!"

"Uh, sorry," he said, keeping still as she reached her hands back to try and untangle the hair that had snagged in his watch clasp. Damnit, he knew he shouldn't have bothered with it. So what it if looked a bit cool with his suit, it wasn't worth snagging his girlfriend's hair in.

She finally managed to pull her hair free with only a little bit of wincing. They stood there for a moment before she sighed and braced a hand against the wall so she could unbuckle her heels. His shoulder slumped and he kicked off his shoes. Well, so much for the ferocious and rough sex he had wanted.

He followed her into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. He unclasped the watch and set it on the kitchen table, leaning against it as he watched her drink.

"Sorry," he said eventually. "That wasn't cool."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, but it was still uncool." He padded closer, footsteps muffled by his socks. "Let me make it up to you?"

Maka put her glass down in the sink and turned to him, smile shy but with a hint of coyness. "And how would you do that?"

He grinned and took a step closer, letting his hands rub against her thighs. "Well," he began as his hands rubbed their way to the inside of her thighs, but still over the dress. "I could help here, if you want it."

She smirked grabbed him by the labels of his jacket again, pulling him down for a kiss before she started pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

"I would like that very much, Mr Evans."

He grinned and shucked off his jacket, chucking it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Then he scooped his meister up into his arms, making sure not to knock any part of her into anything. She squealed a little but giggled when he kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you, my meister," he chuckled as he carried her to their room.


	2. Birthday

**A/N: OK, only one fill from here on and this has actual smut, so enjoy.**

**Summary: Birthday parties aren't usually his thing. But horny meisters in empty closets most definitely are.**

* * *

It was almost disgustingly predictable. For Patti's eighteenth birthday, Liz had forced Kid (though he was not quite as reluctant as he had made out) to pull out all the stops to give her the biggest and best party no one would be able to remember the next morning. There was loud music, booze and probably a fair few drug dealers present. It was the perfect recipe for a good time.

That was probably why Soul was, for once, actually enjoying himself. Though that, truthfully, probably had more to do with the fact he had his meister enthusiastically grinding against him to the beat of said loud music. And the fact that, y'know, he already had his tongue down her throat and her ass in his hands.

It was a wonderful arrangement.

Her arms were thrown around his neck, a hand tangled in his white locks while the other clutched as his shirt. The song changed to one with a slower beat and their grinding slowed with it. Their tongues also moved slower, languid instead of frantic.

He pulled away slightly, proud to see the flush on his girlfriend's face. He squeezed her ass playfully and pulled her closer.

She raised an eyebrow in question, green eyes still somewhat glazed with lust.

He leaned forward so his lips brushed her ear. "Let's go somewhere private."

She grinned against his cheek and nodded, placing a chaste kiss to the skin of his neck before untangling herself from his embrace and dragging him from the dance floor. He intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the large main room and into one of the many hallways. Sometimes her soul perception came in very handy, she bypassed any and all doors that had people behind them until she found a tiny cupboard tucked away on the second floor that was unoccupied.

She giggled as she pulled him after her and he had to chuckle along with her, even as the door shut behind him and they were shrouded in darkness. He cupped her face gently, still smiling, and began to pepper it with kisses. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm from the dance floor, soon he was clutching at her hips and she was pushing him against one of the walls as their tongues slid together eagerly.

His slacks were tight against his boner and he tightened his hold on her in hopes that it would get her to start that glorious grinding again. She didn't. Instead, she went better and trailed a hand down his front to cup his errection and stroke it lightly.

One hand left her hips to hold the nape of her neck. Even as her hand worked his cock through his pants, he had the urge to put his tongue as deep into her mouth as it could go.

Eventually though, he had to stop the excellent service. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his dick, settling it on his waist instead, while still kissing her.

She pulled away and stared at him in confusion. "Not good?"

He shook his head and rubbed the side of her neck with his thumb, squeezing the hand at his waist with his. "It was very good, but it's always me gettin' when we're at parties. How about I give this time?"

She bit her lip and shifted. "I don't know." She looked at him uncertainly from under her lashes. "Isn't it easier to give you head when we have to stand? It's not really big enough in here..."

"I think we can manage," he assured her, pressing his forehead to hers. "If you wanna try, that is."

She worried her lip some more and he waited patiently, continuing to rub her neck gently. Finally, she nodded and grinned shyly. His grin was anything _but_ shy.

He resumed kissing her, turning them round so that it was her who was pushed against the wall. He moved her arms around his neck and trailed his hands down her sides to the hem of her dress.

"Just say if you wanna stop," he murmured against her lips as he toyed with the frilled edge of the skirt.

She nodded in understanding, winding her hands into his hair. His fingers found their way under the skirt of the dress and began to meander their way up the insides of her thighs. They kept going up until they reached their destination: her aching pussy. However, he didn't go straight to the point, instead he took the scenic route.

He brushed the tips of his fingers against the edge of her panties, toying with the lace and trying to figure out which pair she was wearing, if she hadn't bought a new pair especially for the occasion, which, given that the Thompsons had taken her out shopping two days before, was actually pretty likely.

She whined into his mouth as he continued to tease her. She tried undulating her hips to try and catch his fingers but he simply pulled his hands away until she stopped moving.

"S-Soul," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss to meet his carnal ruby gaze. "C'mon, I thought you said-_mmm_."

He grinned as she practically melted when he finally pressed against her clit through her underwear. "Happy now, _babe_?"

She hummed and rocked against his fingers slightly. "I suppose, if you won't do any better," she teased.

He shook his head. "Oh Maka, you know I can do _so_ much better. Didn't I say I wanted to give tonight?"

"Better hop to it _dear,_ if you're so eager," she said, pulling on his hair gently. "Otherwise I'll just be frustrated."

"Can't have that now," he murmured as he attached his mouth to her neck to suck on the skin there. He pushed her underwear aside and brushed against the moist skin beneath it.

Her hands tightened in his hair as she hummed happily. He pushed his finger between her swollen lips to find her clit, pressing hard before swirling his finger around it. She moaned softly in his ear, fingers carding through his hair.

Eagerly he pulled away from her so that he could get down on his knees, fingers still swirling around her clit. He grinned up at her as he pulled his finger away and she whined. He hushed her gently and pulled her panties down her long, long, _long_ legs, manoeuvring them around her heels a bit before stuffing them into the pocket of his slacks. Then he hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her knee.

She sighed and tangled both hands in his hair. He flashed her one more devious grin, accompanied by a wink that made her smile and giggle, before he pulled the skirt of her dress over his head. He placed a kiss above her trimmed blonde curls, then leaned his head down so he could lick along her lips.

Her hips rocked slightly, hinting that he should probably move this along. He smirked against her flesh. Not a fucking chance.

He brought his hands up and spread her lips with his thumbs, then licked up with the flat of his tongue. She hummed and tightened her grip in his hair. He gave her two more full-tongue licks before zeroing in on her clit, sucking it into his mouth and between his teeth slightly.

She cried out sharply before a hand left his hair to stuff into her mouth, muffling her moans as he teased his favourite little button. He played with this bundle of nerves for a little bit, alternatively quickening and slowing his sucking. Her thighs were quivering slightly by the time he decided to step things up a notch.

Moving his hands, he spread her lips with one hand while the other moved so that his thumb was rubbing her clit firmly as he ran his tongue down to her entrance. He poked his tongue inside a few times, fucking her and flicking it as far as he could reach. Eventually though, the hand at her clit and tongue swapped places.

Maka inhaled sharply as finger entered her and he sucked harshly on her clit. The air under her skirt was starting to get pretty warm and the smell of her arousal was overwhelming. Thankfully his meister was nothing if not a fucking mind-reader and she helped him out by pulling the dress up and tucking the loose material behind her ass which was pinned against the wall.

He pushed another finger inside her and pulled his mouth away, grinning.

"How do ya' like it so far?" he asked huskily.

She smirked and carded her fingers through his hair again. "It's very good. But you should continue."

Instead of answering with something smart-ass-y he leaned down again and sucked on her as his fingers crooked inside her. His eyes stayed glued to her face so he could watch as she threw her head back and muffled her moans with a hand over her mouth. He groaned as he felt her juices begin to drip down his fingers. Fuck, she was so hot, so wet, so perfect. It made him so hard.

He pulled his mouth away again just to tell her that.

She bit her lip and ground down against his fingers. "Show me- _hnng_- h-how much you like it," she challenged.

He immediately wanted to stand back up, pin her against the wall and fuck her. But he liked the position he was in too much to do so. There was something so _hot_ about watching his normally prudish and reserved meister completely lose it with because of his tongue, it was almost better than watching her lose it with his dick. _Almost_.

He twisted her hand sharply, letting go of her lips with the other hand so he could grasp her ass and pull her to his face. He resisted the urge to smirk as she hiccupped, too intent on sucking on her clit till she collapsed at his feet, much like she did when she sucked his dick. His cock twitched in his constraining slacks at the thought.

"S-Soul," she sobbed suddenly. Hazy, heavily shadowed green met his gaze and he flicked her clit teasing with his tongue. "_Please_."

"Anything for you," he murmured against her, eyes locked with hers.

He moved his fingers faster, sucked and flicked her clit faster and harder. She was forced to throw her head back as her orgasm approached. He could feel it as her walls started to clench around his fingers, see it in her heaving chest (fuck, he hadn't sucked on her tits yet, he would have to rectify that later) and he heard it in the breathy way she said his name and only eve his name.

"Soul, oh god, Soul," she moaned, hand doing little to muffle her voice. It wasn't like he actually cared though, he loved her voice. "Fuck, close, Soul, I-_ahh, __**Soul!**__"_

Her pussy clenched tightly around his fingers are she came, shuddering and thigh clamping over his shoulder to stop its shaking. Her hand was almost painful in his hair, he was almost worried she was gonna rip some his white locks out. Her voice choked a little as she continued to sing his praise as his fingers continued to move in her, though as a slower pace.

He continued to slow as the pulsing of her core slowed, right until she had completely rode out her orgasm. He pulled away and made sure she was looking down as him before he sucked his fingers into his mouth and licked his lips and wiped his face with the back of his hand. She would had rolled her eyes at him or blushed if she hadn't felt quite so sated.

"Good?" he asked in a murmur, gently moving her leg off his shoulder so he could stand and lean over her.

She nodded and tilted her head up so she could kiss him, humming when she tasted herself on his tongue. He tried to keep his distance, she was still woozy from her orgasm and probably not that keen on dealing with anything yet, let alone his still straining dick, but her arms wove around his torso and pulled him closer. His errection pressed against her warm body and he couldn't suppress his shiver.

"Do ya' want me to give now?" she teased when she felt him. She pulled him closer and rolled her hips against his. "Pretty sure I could go again."

He merely grinned and pushed her back against the wall, cupping her face as he kissed her deeply.


	3. Uniform

**A/N: Here is uniform, probably one the longest, though not actually that long.**

**Summary: She was getting hot and bothered just looking at him but the relief was less forth coming. The pressure was building and she couldn't stand it. So, she took matters into her own hands.**

* * *

Soul had always had good fashion sense, that was just an accepted fact. While some of it had been questionable (such as a certain paisley headband that would never be mentioned again), on the whole he knew what he was doing. For this, Maka was both happy and annoyed.

On one hand, she was glad she had a partner and friend who didn't dress embarrassingly bad. But, on the other hand, there were certain outfits or articles of clothing that just highlighted how_ hot_ her partner was.

It was _frustrating_ to say the least.

And it had gotten steadily worse over time.

At the beginning, with his hipster-like outfits, it was easy to ignore. He may have been cute sometimes, handsome even when in official uniform or a suit, but otherwise easy to ignore.

Then came the leather jacket and suddenly he was _cool_ and _attractive_ and the only thing that hurt that was the silly thin, black headband he wore to try and hold his hair back. Perhaps she had spent more time than was necessary appreciating her partner's appearance, but she could brush it off easily.

But then the Spartoi uniform was introduced. Suddenly he was wearing _ties_ and had a growth spurt so that his military-like jacket showed off how broad his shoulders had grown. Suddenly her weapon was _hot_ and even that dumb little headband couldn't stop her from leering at him because he didn't wear it that often anymore and even then it somehow added to how cool and attractive he was.

_That_ was when it started getting frustrating. He wore less hipster clothes and more clothes that were actually cool. Maka spent far too much time fantasising about tugging him to her with his tie so she could kiss him till he couldn't breathe, about grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him against her so she could try and relieve the heat burning in her blood by grinding against him.

She never acted on those feelings, but the impulse was still there, even after _he_ initiated their romantic relationship. Sure, she _wanted_ to grab him by the tie and pull him into a janitor's closet to make-out with him but she had more important things to worry about. Namely Asura and Crona.

His Black Room suit didn't help matters. He had already been handsome in suits but after his growth spurt, and her realisation that he was actually extremely attractive, the suit served to heighten his hotness to new levels that were just _unfair_. She had enormous amounts of fun kissing him the Black Room because he seemed to be almost as affected by her attire as she was by his and it was just _scorching_. (It didn't take a genius to realise she had a kink for formal wear)

When Spartoi disbanded, just before the Battle on the Moon, and they changed, Maka didn't have the time to fawn over Soul's new uniform. She was far more concerned with the impending battle and hoping that they would actually survive.

It was only after their victory, during their celebration that she actually took stock of his outfit change. The leather jacket was back and he was even more attractive than before. The coolness he oozed effortlessly only added to this, as did his confidence. It was strange, she couldn't help but compare the Soul she saw before her and the Soul she knew before Spartoi. This Soul was on the cusp of adulthood and was finally utterly comfortable with himself.

It was an amazing sight to behold and it only reinforced her feelings for him.

After everything finally calmed down and returned to normal, they were still in school and so went back to the routine of learning and the occasional mission. Now she didn't have anything to distract her from how attractive her partner was. Now she could barely contain herself.

While the lack of a Doomsday hanging over their heads gave them the free time to spend all the time they wanted together, it also gave them a sense of peace and calm. There was no deadline for destruction, the risk of them dieing on a high level mission was significantly lower than it had been recently. It was like a weight had been taken off their backs and now they felt as light as feathers.

This, paired with Soul's new confidence, meant he was out with the guys a lot. This in turn meant they were having less sex than they had before. It wasn't as though Maka begrudged him his confidence or friendships, it was just that, well...She was getting hot and bothered just _looking_ at him but the relief was less forth coming.

The pressure was building and she couldn't stand it.

To make matters worse, it felt like he wasn't even fazed by her attire. No matter how short a skirt she wore or how low a neckline went, she got little to no reaction. She got an appreciative once-over if she was lucky.

So, she took matters into her own hands.

They had free periods together and Maka would usually have them training or studying in the library if a test were approaching, but not today. Today, she took as long as she possibly could to put her things in her locker, waiting for the corridor to clear of students before she turned to Soul.

He was leaning on the lockers next to hers, apparently studying the floor and he looked up when she closed her locker.

He kicked off the lockers and said, "So, what are we gonna do? Train or study?"

She grinned. "Neither."

He only had time to raise an eyebrow before she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to press her lips against his.

He made a muffled sound of surprise before reciprocating, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him as he slanted his mouth over hers. Their mouths opened together and her tongue slid into his mouth. She wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled hand in his hair, shivering as he groaned into her mouth. He pushed her against the lockers, pressing his body hard against hers.

They broke apart, flushed and panting. They grinned at each other and she slipped from his embrace only to grab his hand and tug him after her in the direction of a janitor's closet. Thankfully, it was unlocked.

She pushed him in and followed, closing and locking the door after. Then, she grabbed him by the lapels again and pushed him against the door, reconnecting their lips.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her hips, hands reaching down to cup her ass and pull her closer and upwards slightly so that she stood on her toes and leaned against him. She leaned heavily against him, doing her best to grind against him in her slightly unbalanced position. But she was nothing if not determined so she made do.

Their lips smacked when she pulled away and started paying her regards to his strong jaw line. She loved kissing and licking his jaw, loved tugging on the skin of his neck with her dull teeth. She did so and grinned when he hissed.

"What's this for?" he asked quietly but teasingly, hands kneading her butt.

She sighed and licked up the side of neck, tonguing a little spot under his ear that made him shiver.

"I don't like your uniform," she said simply, reaching down to push his t-shirt up a bit, just so she could run her hands over his abdomen.

"W-what? What has my uniform done to you?"

She pressed her lips together and looked at him from under her lashes. "It annoys me."

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly even as her fingers traced the portion of his scar they could reach. "Oh? How?"

She flushed and scowled, hands now pressed flat against his stomach. He grinned and moved her against him with the hands on her ass.

"Maka?"

She huffed and leaned up to kiss him again. "When was the last time we had sex?"

That brought him up short for a moment. He blinked as she pressed her lips to the corner of his and thought about it. Then he smirked again, wider, and looked at her with smug, hooded eyes.

"Is prim, little Miss Maka impatient and horny for her weapon?" He grinned when she flushed darker but decided to let her off the hook for once. "You could've just said y'know. I'm down if you're down."

She stilled and looked down. "You didn't seem interested," she said softly. "Always busy 'n' shit."

"I am _always_ interested," he assured her, groping her ass for good measure. "Your uniform pisses me off too y'know, with all the short skirts, and ties and shirts buttoned up properly that just _beg_ to be undone. You have no idea what it does to me." He said the last bit in a growl, making her spine tingle.

"OK then." Her confidence renewed she locked her eyes with his again. "Let's rectify that: take off your jacket."

He let go of her long enough to shrug his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. He reached for her but she took a few steps back and so the side so that her back was against the right side wall. He paused for a second but when she held her hand out to him, he happily went to her.

She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled up, forcing him to raise his arms as she tugged it up and over his head before she tossed it on top of his jacket. She reached for his belt and tugged, tilting her head up when his tilted down so their mouths could meet.

"'m pretty sure this is unfair," he murmured into her mouth. He moaned softly when she palmed his cock through his pants and she grinned.

"How so?"

He gripped her hips tightly and nipped at her lip gently, actions contrasting in a weirdly hot way. "I'm half naked but you're still clothed."

She pulled back and smirked, hand still groping his dick softly. "Well, you could _ask_."

He snorted and kissed her before whispering against her lips, "Lemme help you out of your clothes?"

She nodded and giggled.

He immediately began tugging at her pull-over and she allowed him to pull it off, momentarily abandoning his errection. When she returned to her work, his hands began to loosen her tie and unbutton her blouse, hips moving against her hand almost distractedly.

His lips mouthed her neck and she sighed, titling her head to the right. He managed to get her blouse open and in his impatience he merely pushed her bra up over her breasts instead of unhooking it.

"God, I love your tits," he groaned before kissing and licking his way down her collarbone to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

As good as it felt, she still felt the need to pinch his side.

"Ach- fuck, fine, God, I love your _breasts_," he amended grumpily. She just smiled smugly.

While he toyed with her chest, she resumed her job of undoing his pants and finding his straining shaft. She didn't bother to take off his belt once she had it undone, just unceremoniously unzipping his pants and stuffing her hand into his boxers.

Holy fuck, she had missed how hot and hard his cock felt in her hand. It twitched when she moaned when he tugged on her nipple with his teeth and it made her ridiculously happy.

_She_ did this to him. _She_ made him hard and throbbing and strained. _She_ made him pant heavily with desire only _she_ could satisfy. Well, it only seemed fair really when she took into account her own throbbing genitalia. She could practically _feel_ her arousal soaking through her panties and wetting the inside of her thighs.

He groaned when she moved her hand up and down his cock but the sound was muffled by her breast.

"Mmm, Soul," she murmured. His eyes looked up into hers and she grinned. "Fuck me."

He moaned and pulled away from her breast with a naughty pop, pressing his face into her neck. She didn't bother taking off her underwear, simply pulling it to the side while he shuffled his pants and boxers down a bit so his member was completely free. She hoisted herself up so her legs were around his hips and grabbed his shoulder while one of his hands grabbed his dick and guided it into her.

She groaned lowly once he was fully inside, pulsing slightly.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he growled, holding one of her thighs in each hand. "Hmm, so tight, you should have said."

"Just fuck me," she said, pleading. "Please, fuck me."

He moaned again and began to move. Fuck, oh fuck, she loved it. Thank Death for the pill, she could feel _every bit of him_. She started moving her hips slightly, meeting his thrusts, both progressively speeding up.

"Mmak-_haaah_," he moaned. He nipped at her neck and her back arched, gasping.

She echoed his name back, begging, pleading. "Like that," she cooed. "You're so hard, I love it."

He groaned and smashed his lips against hers, open-mouthed so his tongue had no difficulty finding hers.

His thrusts felt perfect; up, hard and fast, just how she liked it. She hummed and dug her nails into his back and shoulders.

"I'm gonna-oh God, _So__**ul**_!"

She jerked against him when she came and it only took him a single more thrust for him to join her, hips spasming so he was buried as deep as he could go when he filled her up. He kept on gently thrusting as they pulsed and throbbed from their climax. Finally, he stilled, leaning his weight against her, panting against her mouth.

"Fuck, that was good," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips, before pulling out and letting her unwrap her legs from around his middle.

She hummed in agreement. She stayed leaning against the wall, legs shaky, as he lazily tucked his dick back in his boxers. She could feel some of the evidence of what they'd done but it didn't seem to be dripping down her legs (yet at least) so she ignored it for the moment.

"If you ever want, uh, _that_, just say the word," he said awkwardly, the zipper of his pants loud in their silence, inclining his head at her when he said 'that' instead of actually saying it, like he hadn't just had his dick in her.

His belt jingled when he did it up in a way she hadn't noticed when she had undone it, probably because his breathing and her own heartbeat had been too loud in her ears before. She started buttoning up her blouse again before she realised that her bra was still pushed up over her breasts and hastily pulled it down into a more comfortable position.

"Maka?"

She looked up from where she had been watching the buttons go into the correct holes. His tone had been worried, almost upset. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah?"

He cupped her face gently with one hand and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I mean it," he murmured. "I _am_ always interested, so don't go thinking dumb shit like that again, OK?"

She exhaled tiredly through her nose and leaned her head against him. She brought her arms up to hug his torso as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

He snorted. "You don't have to thank me for that idiot, 's part of being a boyfriend. I actually like the sex believe it or not."

She giggled. "Would never have guessed," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I've got a good poker face."

He tugged on her hair gently and got her to tilt her head up to look at him.

"We good?"

She nodded. "We're good."

"Cool." He leaned down again to give her another kiss before leering down at her. "Now, let's go home, I wanna make you remember how much I like _this_." He squeezed her ass playfully and she squeaked before they dissolved into chuckles and giggles.

Well, she wouldn't have to worry about his uniform anymore.


	4. Lick

**A/N: So this is late but when I finished it and uploaded it to tumblr, it was late and I was exhausted so forgive me. Next one will be up on time.**

**Summary: ****"OK," he said. "Where'd you pack the condoms?"/ She looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you pack them?"/ ****They bl****inked at each other. "Fuck."**

* * *

"Duck!" Soul shouted and Maka dodged and rolled to the side.

She popped back up and jumped back a few times, keeping her weapon held at the ready, eyes trained on the pre-kishin in front of them.

He smirked. "Side feint and upper slash?"

She appraised the monster for a moment, then mirrored his smirk. "Just what I was thinking."

The meister raced forward and made for the pre-k's left. When it raised its arm to defend, she spun to the side and brought Soul's blade up and slashed upwards diagonally from the monster's undefended right side.

His blade easily sliced through the flesh of the corrupted being, forcing it to disintegrate and leave only the tainted soul behind. However, that didn't save Maka from being sprayed with blood from the creature.

Soul transformed back into a human and landed next to her. He watched as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face. Once she had wiped her face to what she considered sufficient, she turned to him and grinned with satisfaction.

Heat churned in his lower abdomen but he tamped it down for the moment so that he could reach for the red soul and swallow it whole, sighing happily. He stuffed a hand in a pocket and held out a hand for her to take.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he said as she interlinked her fingers with his. "I'm beat."

She hummed. "We can call Kidd when we get there and tell him we got another one."

Soul smiled and squeezed her hand. "And then we can sleep."

"But only after we _sleep_," she insisted, squeezing his hand in return.

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She merely looked back at him, eyes hooded and smile playful. Her thumb rubbed against his knuckles. Ah. He grinned and let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds good, Angel," he murmured, brushing his lips against her temple.

It didn't take them long to make their way back to their hotel. The bellhop and receptionist both gave them strange looks (the poor receptionist even looked alarmed until Maka waved him off and flashed her DWMA badge) but they were alone in the elevator and the corridor their room was on was deserted.

When Soul opened their door, Maka gratefully shuffled in, already undoing her long trench coat. He followed her and closed the door, kicking his shoes off as well.

As she leant down to unbuckle her boots she said, "I'm going to take a shower before I call Kid, I wanna make sure I got all the blood off me."

He hummed as he shucked off his jacket and sat on their double bed. As she turned away to walk into the bathroom, peeling her gloves off, he noticed a rip in her jacket horizontally at the small of her back.

"Maka!" he cried, jumping up to run over to her. "Shit, did you get cut?!"

She stopped and turned as he rushed over to her. "What? No?" She grimaced when her statement came out as question and his face looked a shade more panicky.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around quickly. He pulled at the slash in her jacket and the shirt underneath. Thankfully, there was no mark on her skin, whatever had cut her clothes (probably the claws on the pre-k) had not even grazed her skin.

His grip on her shoulders relaxed as he sighed. She was alright. But, shit, he hadn't even noticed she had been cut! What if she had been only a little closer? It was too close for his heart to take, it was beating at a million miles an hour. Not cool. He tried to take some deep breaths, squeezing her shoulders gently to remind himself that she actually fine and that he should chill.

"Soul?" she finally asked, voice hesitant. "What happened?"

"Your coat got slashed," he answered, smiling slightly. "Just checking that you didn't get nicked or somethin'."

She twisted her head round so she could look over her shoulder. "But I'm good?"

"You're good." He nodded, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

She was silent for a moment, watching him. "You OK?"

He exhaled softly and smiled. "Yeah, just cutting it a little close." He finally met her eyes and smiled crookedly. "Damn near gave me a heart attack." He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "Try not to scare me like that, m'kay? Now, go take a shower, you still got monster blood splattered on your neck."

He gave her shoulders one last squeeze before letting go. Instead of going into the bathroom however, she turned so she was facing him and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "We both are." She leaned up and pulled him down so she could kiss him properly.

"I know," he murmured against her lips.

"Just, 'what if's?"

He nodded. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him securely.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and kissed him again, gently. "Let me take my shower then you can order room service while I talk to Kid."

He nodded again and smiled softly, unwinding his arms so she could back away into the bathroom. She gave him a bright smile and a little wave before the door clicked shut.

Turning on his heel, he sighed and stalked over to their suitcase, pulling out the ratty t-shirt he used as a pyjama top. He replaced the shirt he wore with the one out of the suitcase and quickly took off his dark jeans. Once his clothes were folded (and they _had_ to be folded otherwise he'd probably get a scolding if not a Maka-chop), he fell back on their bed, spread eagle.

It was uncool to get so wound up about his meister. Maka could handle herself, she wasn't a three-star meister for nothing after all. He rubbed his face tiredly. He needed sleep. His stomach gurgled and he corrected himself. He needed food, _then_ sleep. But then he could hear the sound of the shower going and he corrected himself again. He needed food and then Maka to sleep with, not really in a sexual way (although that would be nice) but more in a safety-blanket, over-grown-blonde-warrior-teddy-bear sort of way.

He pulled himself up and plucked the menu off the bedside table as he remembered his meister's words. He scanned it quickly before picking up the phone and dialling the front desk.

When Maka emerged from the bathroom after showering to retrieve some clothes to call Kid, she found the room service had already been delivered and her weapon was munching on a burger as he watched the TV. As she left from the steamy ensuite, he glanced at her then his gaze flicked back to the news.

She dressed in a pair of his boxers and tank-top, picked up the side bowl of curly-fries and walked back into the bathroom to make the call.

Soul tuned out the conversation between his meister and boss, it wasn't like he didn't know _everything_ they were saying. He just continued eating, waiting for Maka to reappear so they could eat and snuggle and sleep. Or eat and fuck and sleep. But he leaning more towards snuggling.

She soon came back out, smiled at him again, causing his lips to quirk up in response, and hopped up onto the bed, reaching for her own burger, still warm from the lid over her plate.

He watched in drowsy amusement as she devoured it. She always nagged him about his eating habits but she wasn't any better, particularly when tired. He reclined against the headboard, half watching her and half watching the TV.

She was finished quickly and they called the bell hop to take the plates back down. Once that was done, she crawled up the bed and fit herself under his arm, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his head on hers. They stayed like that for a while until he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sleep now?" he managed to murmur and she nodded, both shifting till they were lying down side by side under the bed sheets.

As soon as his eyes shut after they settled, he was asleep. Thankfully he didn't have very many nightmares anymore, not since the Black Blood was removed during the battle on the moon. Still, he woke early. He cracked his eyes open and glanced at the curtains, grayish light only just peaking through. He turned his head to stare at the clock. Huh, only just gone half five.

He lay his head down again and shut his eyes, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep but he was fully awake. And aroused. Goddamn morning wood.

Despite the fact that he and his meister had been intimate for a while, he was still a bit hesitant to pester her about his morning arousal. At least at unreasonable hours such as this. He tried to shuffle himself some space between his crotch and the ass of the meister he was spooning but she had his arm pinned under her body and it was pretty dead.

He tried to move it but he could barely feel it. All he succeeded in doing was waking up his little spoon.

Maka turned her head groggily and blinked at him.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

She whined and turned around to face him. "But _you're_ awake, 's not fair."

He snorted. "You're a fucking dumbass."

"And you're good at pillow talk." At least she seemed a little more awake. "Sleep well?"

He hummed and stroked her hip absently, cock at least somewhat flaccid in the face of his sleepy and adorable partner being completely non-sexual. That was better than before.

She sighed and snuggled against him. "We're gonna have to go shopping when we get back, 'm running low on blouses."

That brought back the memory of the night before, of her slashed clothes and close call that probably hadn't been all that close but still made his heart thump painfully. He moved his hand from her hip and brushed some of her ash blonde locks behind her ear. There went any hope of a boner. But now he was worrying about her again and she could feel it with her hand on his chest along with her soul against his.

"Told you, I'm OK." She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned before leaning forward to kiss him. "Promise."

"I know," he sighed against her mouth. "Still worry. It's dumb."

She huffed a laugh through her nose and kissed him again. "Flattering I guess," she offered soothingly. "Nice to know you care."

"Course I care idiot," he said in exasperation. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed him again and this time she held his mouth against hers for longer with a hand on the back of his neck. He sighed into her mouth when he opened his to her curious little tongue. Her movements were slow and relaxed, simply revelling in the idea of _together_. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so her body was flush against his and their legs were tangled.

His boner was back but he didn't act on it, happy to simply kiss her. At least for now. When her hand trailed down his chest to cup him through his boxers he didn't stop himself from bucking against, he simply sighed and enjoyed it. In return he tucked his hand under the waistband of the boxers she was wearing to run his fingers against her moist slit. She moaned lowly against his lips, the sound vibrating between their chests.

She turned so she was on her back, pulling him with her so he lay over her. Her legs spread to accommodate him and he ground down against her slowly but firmly.

"Wanna feel you inside me," she whispered, tangling her hand in his hair. "Please."

He moaned and pressed open mouthed kisses against her neck for a moment before pulling back.

"OK," he said. "Where'd you pack the condoms?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you pack them?"

They blinked at each other. "Fuck," he groaned, hanging his head. No condoms. No condoms meant no relaxing morning sex. Fuck. He knew he should have picked them up himself, _he fucking knew_. But hindsight was always 20-20.

"You gonna go down to..." she trailed off, looking a little put out at their stupidity but still a little hopeful that their morning intimacy could be salvaged.

He rolled off her and flopped down on the bed next to her. "Don't wanna," he grumbled into the pillow. "Don't wanna move." He turned his head to look at her. "Do you think we could...?"

"No!" she exclaimed, outraged. "We aren't going to risk pregnancy just 'cause you're too lazy to go get some condoms from the vending machine in the lobby."

He buried his face in his pillow again. "Too early for this shit."

She sighed in exasperation and thumped her head back against pillow. "Now what?"

She was horny, obviously. And impatient. And so was he. Well, if they couldn't do the actual deed, maybe they could...

He turned on his side to he was facing her. "Hey," he said, reaching for her hand. "Got an idea."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't stop him.

"Let's 69." He even wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

It was no wonder she laughed really. But even as she giggled and called him a dork she was nodding. Nodding and sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head. He quickly joined her in undressing, throwing his sleepwear over the side of the bed.

He reached out for her, taking her shoulder and turning her around so that she was on her hands and knees facing the end of the bed, while he lying down, head towards the top. And right underneath her.

"Move back a bit," he said, pulling her with his hands on her hips.

She complied and they settled into a position they hadn't used in a while, not since they had gone all the way. But desperate times called for desperate measures and to be honest, he rather liked this position. It was hot.

He pulled her down a bit and leaned his head up so he could run his tongue up her core. She gasped and leaned down to take his cock in her mouth, not to be outdone by her partner. He moaned against her as she sucked on the head of his dick, causing her moan which just made everything better. He had to pull away for a moment to ensure he was getting enough air in his lungs

As her head bobbed (and he could just see the movement whenever he titled his head down enough to suck on her clit) he rocketed towards his orgasm. Fuck, he had forgotten how hot this was, how great it felt to feel her responses to him eating her out around his cock.

But he would not, could not, leave his darling angel behind. So while he suckled on her clit (forcing her to let his dick pop out of her mouth so she could moan wantonly), he pushed two fingers into her weeping pussy.

"Soul," she moaned long and loud before sucking his shaft back into her mouth, moaning almost constantly now.

"Fuck, Maka," he panted against her slit. He crocked his fingers and her back arched. "God, you're so wet, you taste so good." He slurped loudly against her lips and she shuddered.

"I love how hard your cock is," she replied, leaning her head down as her hand pumped. Their eyes met, her swinging breasts only slightly obscuring the view. "I love how hard it is _for me_."

"It's always for you," he moaned. He threw his head back as she rewarded that with a hard suck on the edge of the head of his penis. "Fuck, _Maka, I'm gonna_-_**fuck, please!**_"

She put him completely into her mouth, pushing her head down till her lips met his base and hummed. That was it for him, the heat, the feel of the sounds of pleasure vibrating his dick was too much.

He stuffed a hand into his mouth to muffle his shout of her name as he shot his load down her throat. She kept up the sucking until his thighs jumped and he squeaked about sensitivity. She let him out of her mouth and made sure he was looking at her when she licked her lips. He moaned and wanted to throw his head back against his pillow in satisfaction but he still had a job to do.

With renewed determination, he attacked her pussy with all he had. His fingers moved quickly and sharply, stroking along her walls as he flicked and licked around her clit. She sighed and moaned and squirmed against him.

Finally, with a high pitched sigh that bordered on a cry of pleasure along with a muffled curse and his name, she came. She pulsed and clenched around his fingers and much like she did, he kept going till her orgasm was completely drawn out.

He withdrew his fingers, making a satisfying squelching noise. He too waited till she had turned and was about to lie down before teasing her by sucking on his fingers, winking too.

She sighed and giggled, flopping down on top of him, forcing the air out of his lungs with an 'oompf!'

"That was nice," she drawled, folding her hands over his chest and resting her chin on her hands.

He smirked. "Yeah, it was. Almost worth forgetting the condoms."

She pouted. "Still would have liked proper morning sex."

"What are you talking about?" he teased, cupping her ass with both hands. "That _was_ proper morning sex."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her, something she eagerly responded to though they kept it chaste. He let his head fall back against the pillow and they lay there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"I've been thinking-" she began, watching some of his fly-away bed hair instead of his eyes "-about going on the pill. Would that bother you at all?"

He snorted and she glanced at him sharply. "'s your body y'know. Do what you want as long as you don't hurt yourself." She smiled and kissed him and he continued, "At least you wouldn't have to worry about going on the rag anymore or forgetting condoms. Very satisfying for all, I think."

She rolled her eyes but had to agree. Though, what they had just done _had_ been pleasant. But they really had to think up their own name for it.


	5. Smooth

**A/N: Only two more days after this, over half way there! And wow, loads of people following and favouriting, thank you all so much. You have made me a very happy writer.**

**Summary: Soul loves oral. More than anything. Even though Maka always makes him shave beforehand.**

* * *

In hindsight it'd probably be funny but from where he is right now, it really isn't.

"Maka," Soul says, sounding far more petulant that he had hoped. "C'mon, it's been _ages_."

"But you _know_ I don't like it when you've got scruff," she whines, pouting. "It feels all scratchy and itchy."

He sighs and presses his forehead against the inside of her thigh. All he wanted to do was to spend some of his rare free time eating out his girlfriend ('cause all they'd been doing recently were quickies, which were nice and all but he missed the hours they used to spend in bed together) but _no_, he had to go shave before he could do that. He missed the oral, it was his favourite foreplay, he didn't want to wait damnit!

And they'd actually managed to get to bed and get mostly undressed! She hadn't said anything when they were making out on the couch or when he gave her those hickeys or when she returned the favour or when he was sucking on her tits but as soon as he gets down to actually eat her out, she protests.

He turns his head so he's looking up at her from under his bangs. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

Well, she never was one for subtlety.

He smiles and shakes his head, rising to his feet. "Alright, I'll go shave." He leans forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "But once I'm as smooth as you demand I'm gonna make you fuckin' _scream_."

She grins and weaves a hand into his hair to pull his mouth back to hers so she can suck on his tongue and make him grunt into her mouth. She pulls back and they're both panting. "I look forward to it."

He shaves as fast as he can without missing bits or cutting himself because he has a raging boner and he just wants to shove his face as far into her pussy as he can.

He rushes (coolly of course) back into their bedroom, grabs her hands and rubs them against his face. "That smooth enough for you, babe?"

She grins and pulls him into another kiss with the hands cupping his cheeks. "Perfect," she moans in the kiss.

He leans over her, pushing her back onto the bed. "May I...?"

She nods and grins as he grins. He kisses her once more and then he's trailing his lips down her torso and abdomen and then he pushes her skirt up over her hips. He hooks his fingers around the waistband of her panties and tugs them down her legs and tosses them aside, vaguely pleased that she chose some nice underwear today.

He kisses the insides of her thighs softly, trailing his lips up, towards her core. Her hand tangles in his hair again and she hums happily. He nuzzles his cheek against the inside of her thigh and she giggles, making him grin happily. He's kneeling on the floor and he pulls her towards the edge of the bed so his mouth is level with her.

He breathes lightly against her core and she shivers, fingers tightening in his hair. He presses his lips gently against her core, taking the moment to reacquaint himself with the texture. She sighs and cards her fingers through his silvery locks. He pushes her thighs apart so he can reach a hand up and spread her lips so his tongue can dart out and taste her smoother inner folds.

He licks his way up her slit and she gasps when he grazes against her clit lightly. He takes his time, brushing against her with a feather light touch. He raises his eyes so they can lock with hers and he feels heat pool heavily in his lower abdomen when he sees how hazy and lidded her eyes are.

Without warning, he presses his tongue against her clit, hard, and she gasps. He wiggles his tongue from side to side, loving the moan she releases. Then, he leans forward slightly, wraps his lips around her clit and sucks harshly.

Her back arches and she moans his name lowly.

Fuck, he missed this.

As he sucks on her clit, he trails his fingers down her slit, prodding at her entrance teasingly. His eyes are still looking straight at her and she huffs, lips tilted in a little smile. He wants to grin back but his lips are otherwise occupied.

"Please, Soul," she says breathily.

He closes his eyes and moans against her, just like she likes, sliding a finger into her pussy slowly. She squirms and moans in a high pitched voice, all breathless and gorgeous. His dick twitched in his pants, but thankfully they were open enough for his errection to pitch a tent with his boxers. Even as one hand entertains her, the other slides into his own lap to start groping himself.

He moans against her again, adding another finger as he adjusts his underwear so his cock is poking through the fly. He pulls away and inhales deeply when his hand wraps around his arousal. He cracks his eyes open so they can meet hers. Fuck, her hands have left his hair to grope her own tits. It's too hot for words, his blood is boiling as he pleasures her and gives himself a single, long stroke.

She pants and pinches her nipples, tugging on them. He presses against the sensitive spots just under the head of dick while curling his fingers in her, stroking her expertly. Her hair shines in the light when she tosses her head back against her pillow and he shuts his eyes again.

"Fu_huck_, _Soul~_," she croons, abandoning one of her tits to tangle her fingers in his hair again. "Are you touching yourself?"

He hums against her in affirmative, wrapping his hand around his cock again and squeezing. "Fuck," he hisses, lips still pressed to her clit. "You're just so hot."

She bites her lip and moans, arching her back erotically. His hand starts to jerk himself as he returns to suckling her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her core. Her walls are starting to pulse slightly, she's getting close, so close.

Her voice is high pitched when she calls his name and _there_- she cries out wordlessly when she comes, pussy clenching around his fingers, evidence of her pleasure soaking them.

He groans pitifully, he's still far behind, though steadily catching up. Her chest heaves as she pants and he's almost entranced by her breasts before she sits up sluggishly to lean over him. He thinks she's about to tell him to stop so she can do it herself but she only strokes his hair, eyes glued to the movement of his hands on his prick.

"Does it feel good?" she whispers and he hums. Apparently that is not what she wanted. "Say it."

He takes a shuddering breath. "G-god yes, yes, it feels so good."

She grins. "Are you gonna stroke yourself harder?"

He moans and his pace increases with her not-demand. He can feel his peak approaching, can feel it in his blood, in his balls, in his dick. His mouth hangs open as he pants. His other hand, the one still sticky with his meister's orgasm, reaches down to fondle his balls through his boxers. He is still looking into her eyes as she does this and she smiles slyly at him.

"Come, Soul," she murmurs, pressing his bangs back gently. "Come for me."

His body tenses and then he shudders, eyes slamming shut. This had meant to be about him pleasuring her but she's making him come without even touching him.

"Hah, _Je-HEE-zus, Makaa~_," he moans as his dick starts to twitch. "**FUCK!**"

He throws his head back when he comes, jizz shooting up only to come back down on his still pumping hand, as well as on his boxers and pants. When he stops when he leg twitches, he faintly notes that he got some on his chest as well. At least it wasn't on the bed sheets again.

Maka leans down and kisses his forehead before tilting his face up to brush her lips against his.

"Good?" she breathes.

"Holy shit, you have no idea."

She grins and he's infinitely glad he had this opportunity. It was one he was gonna repeat. A lot. Within the next few weeks, if not days, if not _hours_.

She kisses him again chastely and they sigh contentedly together.


	6. Bathroom

**A/N: Second to last and probably one of the shortest but oh well, enjoy.**

**Summary: Silence is golden but really fuckin' hard when your meister is jerking you off in a crummy bar toilette cubicle.**

* * *

She was evil, absolutely fucking _evil_.

Well, she was also smart and headstrong and too hot for her own good but then Maka was many other things as well. But she evil was at that moment.

They should have been out in the bar with the rest of Spartoi, enjoying their little wind-down time. They should have been drinking the cheap beer and eating the crappy bar food and trying not to let on that they knew Black*Star, who had undoubtedly already started an argument about the pool table.

But instead they were in the cramped toilette cubicle and her hand was down his pants and he was trying his best not to make a single sound.

He wasn't exactly succeeding.

He let out a little whimper and her hand slowed down its movement around his dick. He wanted to cry out and beg and plead that she never stop, _please_ but she had already told him he had to be quiet and she had said it in her _meister voice._ He could barely control himself but if the love of his life wanted him to be as silent as possible, he would.

"Sorry," he whispered huskily.

Her hand stopped entirely and she sighed, almost like she was disappointed.

"Ma-master," he choked, holding her hips tightly and pressing his face into her neck. "I'm sorry, Master."

He could feel her grin against his ear. "Good boy," she cooed quietly and jerked him suddenly.

His whole body shuddered as her hand started moving quickly. He pressed his lips against her throat in an attempt to keep quiet. He clenched his jaw and tried to hold himself as still as he possibly could. _Master_ Maka was in charge and unless she gave him permission he couldn't, _wouldn't_, move.

It was so incredibly hot though, it was killing him.

And then it got even worse.

Well, technically speaking, it got better. She pushed him against the wall of the cubicle and crouched down so that her face was level with his errection. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pulled them down a bit, enough for his cock to be free.

Then she looked up as her hand wrapped itself around his dick again and said, "You need to stay still and keep _very_ quiet now Soul, unless I speak to you. OK?"

He gulped and braced himself with his arms against the other wall of the cubicle. He nodded, biting his lip as she stroked him. She raised an eye brow and he inhaled shakily.

"Yes Master," he whispered.

She grinned. "Would you like me to use my mouth now?"

"Yes, please, Master," he said and gulped. "Please."

She smirked and leaned her head forward, wrapping her lips around his aching cock. He tried to spread his legs apart and grab the edge of the cubicle wall opposite him to support himself. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard and quick.

He wanted to be able to tip his head back and moan loud and long, let her know how much he enjoyed it when she sucked him off, how much he wanted her without any words. He wanted to be able to tangle his fingers in her hair and stroke her head, coo and sigh how much he loved her, how good she was at this, how amazing she made him feel. He also wanted to pick her up, press her back against the cubicle wall, thrust into her and not stop till she was screaming his name but this was too good to stop.

But he had to remain still and silent, could only watch was her head and hand moved up and down quickly. The force of her suction increased and his hands began to tremble with the effort of his restraint. It was pleasurable torture and it was _glorious_.

She twisted her hand at the base of his dick, twirling her tongue around his head inside her mouth in the opposite direction of her hand's movement. His abdominal muscles started to twitch and he clenched his teeth so hard it nearly hurt. But then she started slowing down, just as he was rounding up to his orgasm, was she _trying to kill him?_

His cock left her mouth with a **pop** and she smirked up at him, eyes locking with his from under her lashes. Still holding his gaze, she held his dick up and ran her tongue up the underside, broadly and slowly. Then she flicked the edge of his head with the tip of her tongue and he had to slam his eyes shut.

The next stroke of her hand around his shaft was hard and fast, reminiscent of when he used to work himself before they started dating, back when jerking off was an exercise in stealth and speed rather than simple pleasure (not unless she was out of the apartment, which wasn't very often without him). It felt like a call for his attention and he cracked his eyes open just in time to watch her seal her lips around his dick again and _suck_ and sweet Death, he was going to come in three point five seconds.

Then she started to take him _all_ in, head slowly making its way closer and closer to his pelvis. Once she had him fully in her mouth and her nose brushed his curly white nest of hair, she closed her eyes in bliss and hummed contentedly.

That was it. His skeleton melted as he shot his come down her throat, unable to stop the grunt escaping him. She stayed where she was while he shook and unloaded himself completely.

He sucked in a deep breath once he had finished, panting and only just managing not to squeal uncoolly when she let his softening dick leave her mouth. She sighed and locked up at him, smiling. He gave her a shaky smile back.

His hands were slightly stiff when he pried them off the cubicle wall while she stood up. She slid her arms around his neck and let his slide around her waist, tilting her head up so she could kiss him. It was chaste and soft and a little bit odd compared to her commanding sexual alter-ego.

"Want me to...?" he asked, murmuring against her lips, sliding a hand to cup her ass gently.

She shook her head and teased his lips with her tongue. "I can wait. I'd rather be somewhere we don't have to be restrained."

He snickered. "You just don't wanna have to hold back."

She grinned. "Oh baby," she teased. "You know me so well."


	7. Underwear

**A/N: OK, so I know that this is hella late but I have excuses. I was tired, then I was out, then I was even more tired and then I was sick. Technically, I still am sick. I have no idea how good this is because I have lost the ability to care about it and I was drugged up when I wrote half of this. But I hope that you guys like it anyway.**

**Summary: Maka's got some lingerie to show Soul. Mix in some wine and you can guess how that goes.**

* * *

OK, so maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to accept Blair's gift of two bottles of fine red wine. But it _was_ their weekend off and it felt like it had been ages since they had last unwound and simply _chilled_. Asura was trapped on the moon, the witches were keeping to the treaty, no pre-kishins were unusually powerful or running amuck and Soul and Maka were progressively getting more drunk as the night wore on.

They were curled up on the couch, cuddling as they watched a movie and periodically refilled their wine glasses. They were already dressed in their sleep wear, him in a t-shirt and pair of boxers, and she in a tank-top and some small pyjama shorts.

Soul pressed a sloppy kiss to Maka's cheek. "You're really beautiful, y'know?" he murmured. "Like, _really_ beautiful."

Maka giggled and turned her head so she could rub her nose against his affectionately. "Yeah?" she breathed.

He hummed and titled his head forward so that he could press his forehead against hers. "Yeah." He tightened the arm that was slung around her shoulders. "Should tell you that more often, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "'specially when I'm wearing stuff bought for _you_."

"You buy stuff for me?" he asked, grinning widely before he finished his glass again. "Can I see 'em?"

She pretended to mull it over as a languid grin grew on her face. "I guess-" she leaned forward so that her breath feathered over his face "-if you give me a kiss."

He smirked and leaned away to place his glass on the coffee table in front of them, plucking hers out of her hand and putting it on the table beside his. He reclined back against the couch and tightened his hold on her again. "You can have as many kisses as you want, my meister."

She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand and pulled his face to hers so that she could press her lips to his. He kissed her back and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her flush against him.

They sighed in tandem when they opened their mouths together and let their tongues touch, gentle and tentative at first before becoming deeper and more passionate. Soon enough his hands were clutching at her hips and pulling her into his lap so she could grind down against him while their tongues tangled.

He pulled away and started pressing kisses to her neck, making her sigh and pant right against his ear. God, he was so unbearably hard. He sucked hard on a particular spot and moaned when her writhing lower half rubbed _just right_ against his dick.

"_Haah_, still wanna see th-the stuff?" she asked quietly between pants.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, grabbing her ass to guide her movements against him.

She giggled and started to pull away but he whined and pulled her back. She giggled again as she slanted her mouth over his.

"I gotta go put the stuff on if you wanna see it," she said and then nibbled on his lip.

He gave her one last, long, wet kiss before sighing and letting her go. She climbed off his lap and very well near skipped to her room. His gaze followed her from his place on the couch. When she tripped and very nearly fell, he nearly rose to go to her but she giggled and waved him off as she righted herself.

"Watch yourself, Angel," he teased, settling back down into the couch cushions, and she laughed, throwing him a coy look over her shoulder.

"Be right back, _stud_." With that, the door clicked shut behind her and he waited, grinning.

He had managed to pour himself another glass and drink half of it before she came back out. He put the glass down on table and turned round to watch her make her way over to him.

He couldn't help the leer when he saw what she was wearing. It was an egg-shell blue camisole and panty set, sheer except for the lacy design over her breasts and front of the panties, the hem of the camisole coming down to her hips.

She came round the front of the couch, moving the coffee table out of the way with a well-placed kick (after relocating the wine glasses to a book shelf of course). Then she stood before him, hands placed on her hips as he drank her in. Their eyes locked for a second and she spun around slowly, laughing lightly.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

He grinned. "_Very_ sexy. I like it."

She hummed in agreement. "I like it too. Wanna see the others?"

"Yes, please."

Her laughter gave him butterflies, like he was fucking fourteen again, as she sauntered back to her room, movements slightly more steady then they were before. He waited for her door to click shut again and then tried to get to his feet so he could finish his wine. His knees buckled underneath him and he fell back onto the couch with an 'oompf'.

He sat there for a second, almost dazed, and then started to laugh, snorting and all. He was so busy laughing at Death knew what that he didn't even notice Maka had come out of her room till she tangled her hands in his hair from behind and tugged his head back gently.

"What's so funny?" she said, trying to pout but failing as he kept chuckling.

"I have no idea."

She sighed and kissed his temple. "Well, as long as you're not laughin' at me..."

"It's not you," he assured her, laughter dieing away. "Promise."

"Good," she whispered. "Otherwise, I wouldn't show you _this_."

With that she came round the front of the couch again, this time in a dark green bra and panty set. Ah, fuck, it was a push-up bra and it was _hooked at the front!_ Those were his favourite type of bras, they looked absolutely delicious on her and were easy to take off.

He twirled his finger to tell her to spin and she did, showing off the fact that the panties were a thong and _oh god, her __**ass**_. He trailed his gaze up and down her body, noticing that the colour of the underwear seemed to highlight the lustful haze of her eyes. Death, he needed her right that second.

He reached out to grab her hips and pull her forward, almost pulling her into his lap but her hands on the back of the couch stopped him. He looked up at her smug face leaning over him and whined, squeezing her hips.

"One more to show you," she teased. "And it's my favourite~."

He sighed and let go of her, emphasising his reluctance with a pout. She only laughed and gave him a chaste before skipping back to her room.

"Oh, and it might take a while to put on, but it's worth it!" she sing-songed over her shoulder before her bedroom door closed behind her once again.

Soul threw his head back against the couch cushions, smiling slightly. She was too cute to be so sexy. And she was really, _really_ sexy. He exhaled shakily through his nose as he cock twitched in its tent in his boxers. It would be easy for him to simply adjust his underwear, slip his dick through the fly and rub out the boner he was currently sporting. But that would only be half the fun of waiting for her to come back out and do it for him. If she wanted of course. And then there was the issue of him feeling a little sleepy from all the wine, so if he _were_ to jerk off, he'd probably drop off to sleep straight afterwards.

He settled for teasing himself by rubbing the inside of his thighs over his boxers and palming his erection every so often. He had to bite his lip and hold fistfuls of the couch cushions to stop himself from rolling his hips into his own hand. _Fuuuckkkkk_, it felt so good.

Thankfully, he wasn't so distracted as to not hear the door open after however much time had passed. It felt like it had been hours but it probably had been less than a quarter of an hour.

Oh dear sweet god.

His mouth dropped open and his hand stilled as he saw what she was wearing. A black strapless corset-bra with red embroidery matched with lacy red panties forcefully reminded him of a dark little room in his soul that no longer existed, of wet dreams about bending her over a non-existent piano and hiking up a fancy black dress to fuck her senseless. He moaned out loud and flushed red when she giggled.

"There's stockings too, but I figured this was enough," she said, smug grin in place as she walked round in front of him. Her cheeks seemed flushed red too, though whether out of embarrassment, arousal or the lingering effects of the wine, he couldn't determine.

He hummed and reached for her, pulling her into his lap without any resistance. Their lips met happily and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't want me to model it?" she teased.

"Looks fuckin' fantastic," he growled, nipping at her bottom lip. "Don't need to spin or whatever."

She laughed and ground down against him, laughter choking off into a moan as he thrust up against her. Their lips met again, sloppily this time, tongues quickly mingling.

"Fuck, so beautiful, so sexy," he moaned into her mouth as she swivelled her hips.

She hummed and tangled her fingers in his hair. "You too."

Her movement against him became quicker, sharper, slowly driving him insane. He did his best to return the favour, guiding her movements with his hands on her ass and jerking up to meet her. But he was rocketing towards a place he didn't quite want to go yet and one she probably wouldn't be at just yet.

He stilled her movements and panted against her neck. She clutched as his hair desperately and whined lowly.

"So_ul_, _whyyyy_?"

He groaned and squeezed her ass. "'m gonna come if we keep goin'. I wanted to take a breather."

She huffed a little chuckle against his ear and then tugged his head back with the hands in his hair. "We could always lose the pants," she suggested, smiling down at him.

He grinned. "Cool."

She eagerly climbed off his lap to shimmy her panties down her long, torturously long legs while he raised his hips just enough to shuffle his boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free.

With all restraining clothing gone, she wormed her way back into his lap, only keeping her hips raised a bit so she could grab his errection and steady it as she sank down on it. Both parties threw their heads back with a moan. Fuck, flying fuck, the heat of her pussy felt so _glorious_.

He gripped her hips and she began to move, one hand braced on his shoulder, the other on the back of the couch. She sighed and moaned as she moved along his length, core clenching around him deliciously. He sank back into the couch cushions so he had a better angle to thrust back up into her.

The orgasm he had tried to stall was coming back quickly, pulling him further and further towards his pleasure. From her desperate moans and sobs of his name though, it seemed like she was gaining on him, but still behind. So he removed a hand from her hip and started to rub her clit quickly with his thumb, circling and rubbing the little bundle of nerves that just about acted like a button for her climax.

"Fuh-huck, oh god, _Soul~!_" she yelled as her back arched sharply, nails digging into his shoulder through his shirt, thankfully only leaving indents instead of cuts.

As her pussy throbbed and clenched around his cock, he slammed his eyes shut, managing one more thrust before he shouted her name as he came. He jerked up into her sharply, cock twitching and throbbing, almost in time with her pulsing core.

They both remained tense for a moment before melting into the couch and into each other. She laid her head on his shoulder, panting and tracing his collar bone.

"So, you liked this one?" she asked softly. He could feel her teasing smile against his neck when she kissed his still thundering pulse.

"Very much," he murmured. "But I'm really fuckin' tired. I can tell you about it in the morning."

She hummed and nuzzled his neck, snuggling against his chest. Against his better judgement, he simply pulled them both down so they were laying on the couch instead of trying to get them to bed, shuffling just enough to pull out but still be close. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over them, tucking her in under his chin.

When he woke up, head pounding, he regretted the booze. But when he registered that his meister was still wearing that gorgeous lingerie, he decided he could deal with it. Especially if she was open to helping with his, _ahem_, morning problem.


End file.
